The Walking Dead: Stone Mountain High Survivors
by Noxos
Summary: Starts at Stone Mountain Highschool, Ben's school right before the Apocalypse started and will follow This particular group of survivors as they make they try and survive with each others help. *Will feature OC's
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Dead: Stone Mountain High**

It was an early Saturday morning in Stone Mountain High. A group of students were stationed just outside the building waiting for their teachers signal to go inside the bus and leave for their band competition.  
One of them, with a thick pair of glasses, wearing a varsity jacket and light blue jeans, walks up to a lone student who was looking out at the distance.  
"Can't stop thinking about her? Can you Clark?" he grabs his friends shoulder and shakes him up a little trying to get his attention.

Clark, wearing the same jacket but with a darker pair of jeans, sighs and looks down abit, he turns around to his friend Matthew. "You don't understand Matt, Cindy's back at her house fighting that flu that's been going around the town, I should be, beside her taking care of her, especially with how her parents out of town and only has her grandma there to do that"

After a quick look around, Matt watches one of the female students, who had a sickly look on her face walk to the school nurse who then accompanied her to the clinic. "Yeah that flu's even got some of our band mates. We should probably stay away from them, I don't feel like getting sick, my parents have a pretty sadistic way of treating those."

The boys conversation was interrupted when the sound of sirens blare through the air. a police car parks in front of the school gates and a pale looking police officers steps out he was holding on to his arm while crimson liquid was dripping down. He walks towards one of the teachers identified as Mr Rogers, a history teacher. The cop seemed to be telling him something he firstly found as funny but after the cop talked to him some more and showed Mr Roger's his arm he quickly took a more serious look on his face and nodded to the cop. He started spreading the news to the rest of the teachers

The principal who was overseeing the groups departure, gathered them all and instructed them to head inside the gym. The Students followed with no arguments. One of them, a tall skinny kid, decides to look back and spots a slow walking person with a weird limp heading to the cop car. He notices the sound of the sirens seemed to have attracted the guy as he tries to reach up. "Hey Ben! What are you doing standing around? Lets head in now"

Ben Paul looks back to his friend Travis who was gesturing him to head inside the gym, being the only student still outside, he slowly follows his friend questioning himself about the strange man slamming his fist on the car. He hears a gun shot right before he enters the gym and looks back once more seeing the strange man fall down on the floor with the police guy standing above him with a recently fired gun on his hand. Before he could react he was quickly shooed by one of the female teachers pushing him right inside the gym. The other students were gossiping on what was going on and barely notice the commotion outside having been drowned by their voices. Ben sits on the side of the room while his friend Travis tries talking to him about how it sucks they had to keep waiting before they could leave. But Ben seemed too distracted by what he saw to answer.

"_Was that murder? That guy was definitely human… but something about him looked off like… he seemed like a walking dead person."_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Walking Dead: Stone Mountain High**

Five days have passed since we've been stuck inside this gym. The police cop who ordered us to go in never came back to get us. in fact I think I even saw him outside roaming as one of those things, The Dead is what he called them, He never got to leave that's for sure, we could still hear his car's siren going off at our first night here, until it eventually just went silent and then reality crashed down on us with moans of the Dead replacing them.

The students have gotten restless on the 3rd and 4th day they were frustrated from being trapped inside this building Cabin Fever must've finally taken control of them. Just this morning though they seemed to have gotten docile as most of them stop moving and just sat down not even a whisper could be heard from them. Probably from hunger… we've had such a low food supply we barely got enough to feed them properly on a daily basis. I could hear my stomach grumbling, I haven't eaten myself since this began I decided as a teacher the students should come first and gave my share to them.

Most of my fellow teachers followed my example and had an unspoken agreement I'd lead, after the principal never came back. He decided to stay with the cop and help him fend off those things but just like the cop he never showed up. I haven't seen him as one of the roamers outside the school and still curious to what happened to him probably ran off and left us all.

I'm doing my routinely check up of each student this morning. One of them decided to sneak out while everyone was asleep the other night. He was one of the problem kids who made such a ruckus about being stuck here and even tried to rile up his fellow students to riot and say some stuff about "Taking our fate with our own hands" It didn't really work and he decided to leave by himself slipping through when night fell. He didn't last long as his screams of horror became an example to the students that we are keeping them from meeting the same fate. Ever since then we decided to tighten up our hold on them and kept a better watch on them.

I notice a tall skinny student sitting at the same spot he was at since the first day. I think Ben Paul is his name. He didn't talk much since this began and was a prime example on most of the students state is right now.

There were a rare few who still had some fight in them. I could see Clark standing up in the balcony looking out at the Dead roaming down just outside those doors. It's a miracle none of them have broken down those doors yet especially with all the commotion we've been doing.

Another student, Raphael accessed the sports closet and grabbed one of the bats swinging it every morning as a sort of exercise for him. While most of the teachers protested to this I decided to leave him be thinking its not quite bad for a student to be preparing for the fight we may get into if those roamers finally decide to strike down our doors and killed every one of us.

Following my routinely check up of all the students, I met up with the other teachers to discuss with them our plans. The main subject didn't change much from last night. The Cafeteria. it definitely held some food supplies we definitely need right now. It was a straight shot away from the gym our only problem would be the number of roaming dead outside. Most have dismissed it as a Suicide mission saying it would only just be a worthless sacrifice. While those who keeps bringing it up says it's the only way for us to survive. I do agree with them, while the human body can survive 30 days without food. We certainly can't survive that long without some of us resorting to cannibalism and then we'd be no different from the Dead outside.

The meeting seemed like it would go on forever, we kept arguing about the same thing. I've pretty much resigned from arguing and let them do it, I've seen this enough times to know where it was going. I glance around the room to look at the students, the one on top of the balcony, Clark caught my eye. He was waving his arm in distress and seemed like he was trying to tell me something.

I immediately made my way up and he pointed right outside the window I could hear him mutter "The Principal!" I looked down and definitely saw the Principal running for his life while holding a gun, he was still alive thankfully but had a few of the Dead right behind him. He was halfway through before he got to the gate before I saw one of them grab him and just when I thought he was done for. I saw him point the gun to its head and just then a gunshot rang through and saw The Principal free to run once more.

"He shouldn't have done that"

It took me by surprise, I must've been so focus on watching the Principal make his escape. But while I was watching him, some of the students must've took notice and gone up the balcony to watch with us, probably gave them hope that they could get out themselves if they followed the example.

"Noise attracts them"

Ben Paul one of the few students who seemed like they gave up on everything, was right there beside me with some hope in his eyes once more. I then asked him "What do you mean Ben?"

He pointed right at the group of The Dead who weren't paying much attention to The Principal. They were quite agitated now and were shambling towards The Principal after they too heard Gunshot.

I muttered to myself and repeated what Ben said.

"Noise attracts them..."

A few more gunshots rang through the air and I then took my attention back to the Principal he was quite close to the gate but was already encircled by the Dead with no escape. Being a War Veteran he was quite a good shot and had a good enough of Survival Instincts to shoot down anyone of them who came close enough to him. A devastating blow to the head seemed to be all it took was to take one the Dead down.

I looked over at the students with me with each gunshot I heard, they were already cheering him on and knew their freedom would be cemented when all of them falls down. Looking back to the Principal I was surprise to see that he stopped shooting down any of them, and he stared at the group of the Dead around him growing closer closer, took me awhile to realize that no gun has infinite ammo.

"_He ran out of bullets..._"

I thought to myself. I immediately realize what was happening right after this and shouted to all the students around me.

"**Everyone look away!**"

Everyone follows my word. I knew as the only adult present I had to keep watching. The final moments of this brave man, I've known the Principal for a long time, he's told us all of his war stories and that bright smile that hid a dark past He was the calmest guy at our most troubling times in school.

But right now, I could see and hear him being torn to shreds his body was getting drowned by the dozens of Dead reaching out to him. Pretty soon I couldn't see his body anymore. His screams of terror had stop. Soon after The Dead left him be and continued to roam the outside once more.


End file.
